gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Figure It Out: The Video Game
Figure It Out: The Video Game is a season of Figure It Out. The season consists of panelists from video games. Gameplay See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Figure_It_Out#Gameplay The twist about this season is that the slime is replaced by water. Panelists (All panelists will have electric bracelets attached around their foots, so if they have a slight tendency to cuss or misbehave, they will be given a small (or large, depending on how major it is) shock.) (If a panelists can't speak (or ask questions), they can just write down a word on a piece of paper.) ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat E-123 Omega Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Big the Cat Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Vector the Crocodile Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Marin the Raccoon Shade the Echidna Metal Sonic Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow Storm the Albatross Chip Mephiles the Dark Princess Elise Black Doom E-102 Gamma Dr. Eggman ''Tekken'' Jun Kazama Kazuya Mishima Asuka Kazama Wang Jinrei Nina Williams Bob Richards Paul Phoenix Steve Fox Bruce Irvin Raven Roger Roger Jr. Lars Alexandersson Lili de Rochefort Ling Xiaoyu Anna Williams Miguel Rojo Mashall Law Bryan Fury Jack-6 Yoshimitsu Mokujin Heihachi Mishima Jin Kazama King Craig Marduk Leo Kliesen Hwoarang Eddy Gordo Lee Cholan Lei Wulong Kuma Jinpahi Mishima Alisa Bosconovitch Julia Chang Armor King Ganryu Zafina Baek Doo San Christie Monteiro Sergei Dragunov Feng Wei Panda Alex Dr. Bosconovitch Forest Law Kunimitsu Michelle Chang Miharu Hirano Sebastian Tiger Jackson ''Street Fighter'' Ryu Ken E. Honda Chun-Li Blanka Zangief Guile Dhalsim T. Hawk Cammy Fei Long Dee Jay Balrog Vega Sagat M. Bison Akuma Cody Karin Juli Juni Sodom Adon Dan Birdie Guy R. Mika Yun Ingrid Rolento Gen Sakura Charlie Eagle Maki Rose Dudley Alex Ibuki Elena Necro Oro Sean Yang Gill Hugo Urien Twelve Remy Makoto Q C. Viper Rufus El Fuerte Abel Seth Gouken Hakan Juri ''Lollipop Chainsaw'' Juliet Starling Nick Carlyle Morikawa Swan Cordelia Starling Rosalind Starling Gideon ''God of War'' Kratos Athena Zues Ares Deimos Hades Posideon Lakhesis Atropos Clotho ''Guilty Gear'' A.B.A. Anji Mito Ancest Axl Low Baiken Bridget Chipp Zanuff Dizzy Dr. Paradigm Eddie Fanny Faust Gig Goose I-No Izuna Johnny Judgement Jam Kuradoberi Justice Kliff Undersen Ky Kiske Leopalden ay Millia Rage Potemkin Ra-Ki Robo-Ky S-Lord S-Watt Sin Slayer Sol Badguy Testament Valentine Venom Zako-dan Zappa Zato-1 ''Assassin's Creed'' Desmond Miles Lucy Stillman Shaun Hastings Rebecca Crane Clay Kaczmarek Altaïr ibn La'Ahad Malik Al-Sayf Abbas Sofian Swami Ezio Auditore da Firenze Yusuf Tazim Connor Kenway Aveline de Grandpré Dr. Warren Vidic Alan Rikkin Robert de Sablé Al Mualim Rodrigo Borgia Cesare Borgia Lucrezia Borgia Manuel Palaiοlogos Şehzade Ahmet ''Dynasty Warriors'' Zhao Yun Guan Yu Zhang Fei Zhuge Liang Liu Bei Ma Chao Huang Zhong Jiang Wei Wei Yan Pang Tong Yueying Guan Ping Xingcai Liu Shan Ma Dai Guan Suo Bao Sanniang Xu Shu Xiahou Dun Dian Wei Xu Zhu Cao Cao Xiahou Yuan Zhang Liao Sima Yi Xu Huang Zhang He Zhenji Cao Ren Cao Pi Pang De Cai Wenji Jia Xu Wang Yi Guo Jia Zhou Yu Lu Xun Taishi Ci Sun Shangxiang Sun Jian Sun Quan Lu Meng Gan Ning Huang Gai Sun Ce Daqiao Xiaoqiao Zhou Tai Ling Tong Ding Feng Lianshi Sima Yi Sima Shi Sima Zhao Deng Ai Wang Yuanji Zhong Hui Zhuge Dan Xiahou Ba Guo Huai Diaochan Lu Bu Dong Zhuo Yuan Shao Zhang Jiao Meng Huo Zhurong Zuo Ci Fu Xi Nuwa San Zang Sun Wukong Xiang Yu Beauty Yu Xi Wang Mu King Mu ''Mortal Kombat'' Johnny Cage Liu Kang Sub-Zero Scorpion Raiden Sonya Blade Kano Goro Shang Tsung Reptile Ermac Baraka Jax Briggs Kitana Kung Lao Mileena Jade Smoke Noob Saibot Kintaro Shao Kahn Cyrax Kabal Nightwolf Sektor Sheeva Sindel Kurtis Stryker Motaro Rain Khameleon Chameleon Fujin Jarek Kai Reiko Quan Chi Shinnok Tanya Meat Blaze Bo' Rai' Cho Drahmin Frost Hsu Hao Kenshi Li Mei Mavado Mokap Moloch Nitara Sareena Ashrah Dairou Darrius Havik Hotaru Kira Kobra Onaga Shujinko Taven Daegon Skarlet ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora Riku Kairi King Mickey Donald Duck Goofy Roxas Terra Ventus Aqua Xehanort Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Vexen Lexaeus Zexion Saïx Axel Demyx Luxord Marluxia Larxene Xion ''Virtua Fighter'' Akira Yuki Pai Chan Lau Chan Wolf Hawkfield Jeffry McWild Kage-Maru Sarah Bryant Jacky Bryant Shun Di Lion Rafale Aoi Umenokoji Taka-Arashi Lei-Fei Vanessa Lewis Brad Burns Goh Hinogami Eileen El Blaze Jean Kujo Dural ''Grand Theft Auto'' Bubba Divine Katie Kivlov Mikki Travis Troy Ulrika Maurice Caine Mick Casey Johnny Hawtorn Winston Henry Charles Jones Rodney Morash Sid Vacant Wolfie Vilans Claude Speed Claude Tommy Vercetti Carl Johnson Mike Toni Cipriani Victor Vance Niko Bellic Johnny Klebitz Luis Lopez Huang Lee ''F-Zero'' Captain Falcon Dr. Stewart Pico Samurai Goroh Antonio Guster Mrs. Arrow Baba Beastman Billy Bio Rex Black Shadow Blood Falcom Dr. Clash Draq Mr. EAD Gomar Shioh Jack Levin James McCloud Jody Summer John Tanaka Kate Alen Leon Michael Chain Mighty Gazelle Octoman Roger Buster Silver Neelsen The Skull Super Arrow Zoda Alexander O'Neil Blitz Wagner Jane B. Christie Kent Akechi Kumiko Lord Cyborg Megan Mickey Marcus Nichi Yazoo Jr. Dai Goroh Dai San Gen Don Genie Lily Flyer Phoenix PJ Princia Ramode QQQ Spade Terry "Digi-Boy" Getter Deathborn Rick Wheeler Lucy Liberty Misaki Haruka Lisa Brilliant Berserker Clank Hughes ''The King of Fighters'' Kyo Kusanagi Benimaru Nikaido Goro Daimon Chin Gentsai Heidern Chang Koehan Choi Bounge Heavy D! Lucky Glauber Brian Battler Saisyu Kusanagi Rugal Bernstein Terry Bogard Andy Bogard Joe Higashi Mai Shiranui Kim Kaphawn Ryo Sakazaki Robert Garcia Takuma Sakazaki King Yuri Sakazaki Athena Asamiya Sie Kensou Ralf Jones Clark Still Iori Yagami Eiji Kisaragi Billy Kane Leona Heidern Mature Vice Chizuru Karuga Goenitz Kasumi Todoh Mr. Big Geese Howard Wolfgang Krauser Yashiro Nanakase Shermie Chris Shingo Yabuki Blue Mary Ryuji Yamazaki K' Maxima Whip Bao Li Xiangfei Ramon Lin Hinako Shijou Kula Diamond Zero K9999 Angel May Lee Ash Crimson Dup Lon Shen Woo Malin Adelheid Bernstein Mukai Tizoc Gato Oswald Elisabeth Blanctorche Momoko Shion Magaki Duck King Sho Hayate Jyazu Silber Raiden Saiki Hwa Jai ''Ace Attorney'' Phoenix Wright Miles Edgeworth Misty Fey Mia Fey Maya Fey Morgan Fey Pearl Fey Winston Payne Dick Gumshoe Franziska von Karma Manfred von Karma Ema Skye The Judge Larry Butz Wendy Oldbag Will Powers Lotta Hart Maggey Bryde Adrian Andrews Dahlia Hawthorne Marvin Grossberg April May Redd White Yanni Yogi Godot Iris Apollo Justice Kristoph Gavin Klavier Gavin Vera Misham Magnifi Gramarye Thallasa Gramarye Zak Gramarye Valant Gramarye Trucy Wright Kay Faraday Shi-Long Lang Tyrell Badd Calisto Yew ''Killer Instinct'' B. Orchid Chief Thunder Cinder Eyedol Fulgore Glacius Jago Riptor Sabrewulf Spinal T.J. Combo Kim Wu Maya Tusk Gargos ''Dead or Alive'' Ayane Bass Armstrong Bayman Gen Fu Jan Lee Kasumi Leifang Ryu Hayabusa Tina Armstrong Zack Hayae Helena Douglas Leona Brad Wong Christie Hitomi Elliot Kokoro Lisa Hamilton Mila Rig Alpha-152 Genra Kasumi Alpha Raidou Shiden Tengu ''Samurai Shodown'' Haohmaru Nakoruru Ukyo Tachibana Wan-fu Tam Tam Charlotte Christine de Colde Galford D. Weiler Kyoshiro Senryo Earthquake Hanzo Hattori Jubei Yagyu Genan Shiranui Shiro Tokishada Amakusa Genjuro Kibagami Cham Cham Neinhalt Seiger Nicotine Caffeine Kuroko Mizuki Rashojin Shizumaru Hisame Rimururu Gaira Caffeine Basara Zankuro Minazuki Shizuku Kazuki Kazama Sogetsu Kazama Hanma Yagyu Shiki Yuga the Destroyer Gandara Deku Dekuina Asura Taizan Morozumi Karakuri Hanma Enja Kazuki Suija Sogetsu Seishiro Kuki Jin-Emon Hanamusa Jushiro Sakaki Rinka Yoshino Saya Haito Kanakura Yaci Izanagi Garyo the Whirlwind Ran Po Mikoto Tohma Kuki Oboro Tashon Mao Daruma Minto Mugenji Yuda Samurai Yumeji Kurokouchi Sankuro Yorozu Rasetsumaru Rera Enja Suija Yoshitora Tokugawa Liu Yunfei Mina Majikina Youkai Kusarengedo Gaoh Andrew Iroha Sugoroku Matsuribayashi Ocha-Maro Karakuri Kim Ung Che Takechiyo Suzuhime Angelica Gallows J Kim Hae-Ryeong Walter Junbei Sugumata Black Hawk Kirian Claude Draco Golba ''Darkstalkers'' Anakaris Bishamon Demitri Maximoff Felicia Huitzil Jon Talbain Lord Raptor Morrigan Aensland Pyron Rikuo Sasquatch Victor von Gerdenheim Donovan Baine Hsien-Ko Baby Bonnie Hood Jedah Dohma Lilith Q-Bee ''Mario'' Mario Luigi Princess Peach Toad Yoshi Toadsworth Donkey Kong Princess Daisy Professor E. Gadd Rosalina Pauline Birdo Toadette Bowser Bowser Jr. Fawful Kammy Koopa Kamek Larry Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa King Boo Petey Piranha Koopa Kid Wario Waluigi Wart Tartanga Category:Video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Category:Tekken Category:Sonic Series Category:Street Fighter Category:God of War Category:Guilty Gear Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Mario Category:F-Zero Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:King of fighters games